


When is a Kidnapping not a Kidnapping?

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [5]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Big Brother Dino, Gen, POV Sawada Tsunayoshi, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames, Vongola Hyper Intuition, Young Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: InThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World, Dino kidnaps Tsuna. Herein is Tsuna's PoV on his kidnapping.





	When is a Kidnapping not a Kidnapping?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



Dino Cavallone is tall and blonde, just like Tousan; but he's warm where Tousan prickled and kind - he stepped between Tsuna and a bully, and that was even before he had met Tsuna properly - rather than careless like Tousan was. Tousan had just laughed when Tsuna had complained about bullies the last time he visited. And he kissed Kaasan's hand and made her smile, and Kaasan was good at spotting the mean people. She had to be with the way Tousan left them alone. Otherwise he would have been worried, and he'd have had to brave knocking on Hibari-san's door for help. And Dino-nii helped him with his homework! He explained it in a way that made sense; and then hugged him and ruffled his hair when he got the answer right.

There was orange fire too, the way he remembered it, in his dreams. He missed that fire - but Dino-nii was giving it back to him, and he'd do anything to get it back. The little voice that went with the fire was back too; the one that liked Hibari-san and warned him when the bullies were hiding in wait for him - and it liked Dino-nii, too. In fact it was the voice's fault he called the tall blond Italian Dino-nii so quickly. It said he was safe, and that things would be better if he listened to him, and so when Dino-nii offered Kaasan a job as his Chatelaine, and dazzled her just a little bit with his orange fire, he didn't say anything and he didn't run to Hibari-san.

They had to fly to go with Dino-nii; luckily Kaasan had his passport, and the plane was one they got to have all to themselves, so he could run around and he had a proper bed to sleep in - not the crowded flight his classmates talked about when they boasted about going on holiday abroad. And Dino-nii carried him, and played games with him with the pretty orange fire they shared, and told him stories about the other boys he'd meet when they landed. That was a scary thought, even if the little voice said he'd like them; all the other boys he knew were mean to Tsuna!

He slept through the landing, which made him pout later. And through the car-ride to the hotel they were staying at! In fact he didn't wake up at all, until the following morning. And Kaasan was treating him like a cuddly toy, and didn't let him go till he squirmed and squirmed. He nearly used the orange fire to wake her up, but the little voice said not to. That it might confuse Kaasan and they'd have to go back. And he didn't want to go back so he didn't.

There was a toddler with the three boys Dino-nii introduced him to. Tiny and blond with a blue pacifier around his neck, and a bird that was almost as big as him and he nearly complained, but the little voice squeaked and muttered about not-toddlers and wrong, wrong, wrong, but safe for now, and the other three boys - and Dino-nii - treated the toddler like an adult so he decided to, too. Bel-sama was strange, but Basil-kun was good at making him behave. It seemed like he had lots of practise at it. And he liked Hayato-kun! He was exactly like the little voice had promised and he wanted to keep him!

This was so much better than Namimori. He had the orange fire back and he had friends, and Kaasan was happy, even if she did need the orange fire to stay that way, the little voice said. And he had Dino-nii, and he got to fly in the plane again!

He got to live in a _castle_! And he didn't have to go to school with the mean bullies. Instead another not-toddler, this one with a yellow pacifier and curly, curly sideburns and a chameleon taught him his lessons along with Hayato-kun. Who was really smart, but helped him, like Hana-san did for Kyoko-chan. And Dino-nii spent lots of time with him, and helped him stop being clumsy, and taught him how to ride a horse! He rode a horse and it wasn't scary, not like the cow Tousan had made him pet.

But the little voice did make him miss Takeshi-kun and Hibari-san which was weird. Perhaps they could go and get them at some point? For now though, he was happy. Even if Dino-nii did try and teach him about how to do paperwork. It was nice being safe.


End file.
